There are known through Sperber U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,968 compounds having spasmolytic, analgesic and antihistamine activity having the following formula: ##STR2## wherein for example R.sub.2 is a methyl or also an ethyl group, R and R.sub.1 are two thienyl -(2)- groups, R.sub.3 is hydrogen and Y is hydrogen or a hydroxy group or also together with the piperidine ring form a double bond and Y is hydrogen or a hydroxy group or also together with the piperidine ring can form a double bond.
The German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2128808 is directed to compounds of the general formula: ##STR3## where R is a lower alkyl group and X is an anionic residue of a pharmaceutically acceptable acid. There is likewise stated for these compounds a spasmolytic activity which is comparable to that of atropine sulfate.